A Magical Mystery Story
by BeyondTheLimit13
Summary: One day a young girl wakes in the middle of a field only to find that this is no ordinary field and that everything is not exactly as it seems... A magical trip takes the girl to see things that can only be found across the universe, along the way she meets a colourful cast of characters. But most importantly, she meets four very different people...
1. Chapter 1: Dear Prudence

"Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields"

"Nothing Is Real..."

Those were the last words she heard before she gently closed her eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

When she woke, the girl found herself lying on a field filled with grass and was facing upwards towards marmalade skies and further down the field, were tangerine trees. Her eyes fluttered open and stared into the distance as she looked somewhere deep across the universe. As she stood up she could hear all sorts of sounds playing in all different directions, in one direction she could hear a man exclaiming something about a band by someone called Sgt. Pepper. In another direction she could hear soft Indian music playing and somewhere else she could hear something approaching...

Whatever it was, it sounded like it would be right next to her any minute now. What approached her was a colourful looking bus that was painted in the most spectacular shade of yellow and written in rainbow colours were the words:

Magical Mystery Tour

"Roll up, roll up for the Magical Mystery Tour! Step right this way!" The man shouted as soon as the doors swung open. He was dressed all in white and sporting a white cap waved the girl onto the tour bus. The man addressed himself as Jolly Jimmy Johnson and told the girl to take a seat anywhere she liked. The girl walked down past the rows of seats that were nearly all filled and finally found a seat. As she took her seat, Jolly Jimmy sat in the seat in front of her and asked what her name was. "I... I.. don't remember" was all she could manage. Pointing below her seat, Jolly Jimmy said "Take a look under your seat and you'll find a special letter." The girl reached under her seat and found a small envelope lying beneath her seat. Picking up the envelope she looked at the words written on the front and written in the neatest handwriting she had ever seen, were the words:

Dear Prudence

Prudence stared at the words with utter disbelief and immediately took out the letter hidden in the envelope.

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day

The Sun is up, the sky is blue

It's beautiful and so are you

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

The letter finished there and left Prudence wondering where this letter had come from. She examined the front and back but it was just a blank white sheet of paper apart from the black-inked handwriting. Just at that moment, the bus had come to a halt. Prudence tried to look outside of the window, but couldn't see a thing, it was completely dark outside and appeared to be raining. Jolly Jimmy finally stood up and exclaimed in a joyful voice "Here we are everyone, our first stop! The haunted church of Eleanor Rigby, I hope you aren't scared!"

Prudence couldn't help but feel a little flustered at the thought of getting off in the middle of nowhere to go to an abandoned church. She was definitely feeling a little scared when someone grabbed her hand and said in a calm voice "Come on, time to go." The man was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a black bowler hat with white feathers sticking out of it, but his most noticeable feature was the extremely round glasses perched on his nose.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fool On The Hill

It seemed only seconds later when Prudence found herself standing in a bright field of colours, filled with shapes and wonderful things that seemed as if they could only be found here; wherever _here_ was. At that moment, the man with the round glasses had walked off the bus and stood side by side with Prudence. "Welcome to a land of sound and shapes that can only be found here in Pepperland! Isn't it just grand?" The man asked. Prudence stood in awe, only a second ago everything was dark and raining and suddenly she was standing in a field of bright objects that had patterns and all sorts inscribed on them. "Where are we? I thought we were going to the church of Eleanor Rigby?" Prudence finally asked, after being shocked by the sight of the landscape, but already the man had started walking off. "Don't worry we're only taking a shortcut!" He called back.

After calling back, the man stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the girl "By the way, my name's John! Right, time to go!" With that, the man carried on walking and was almost out of sight when Prudence feared she would be left behind on her own so she hurried along to try to catch up with him. When she finally caught up, she found herself in front of a large cavern and pushing forward a doorway, she walked in. "John! Where are you?" Prudence called out, there was no reply. She carried on walking and she noticed that the walls and ceiling had colourful patterns chalked into the stone, some of it was drawn on to the stone and some seemed to glow steadily as if it was its own natural light source. "John!" Prudence called out again and again there was still no reply.

Then she caught a glimpse of something on the floor a distance away, when she went closer to it, she could hear steady breathing; or more like snoring. John was lying on his back with his brown blazer draped on top of him and his bowler hat sat on his face, as he continued to snore Prudence made her way towards him and removed the hat. "John! What in the world are you doing on the floor?!" Prudence shouted as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently to try and wake him up. Suddenly John calmly opened his eyes and said, "What? I'm only sleeping." Prudence scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at him. John giggled as he saw her turn away towards the entrance of the cavern.

As she reached the outside, everything had changed once again, but this time everything seemed normal. She looked around and could only find that the cavern was the only thing that remained of the previous landscape. Now she stood on a hill filled with grass and stones. As Prudence looked at the cloudy blue skies, her attention turned to a man who seemed to be standing on the highest part of the hill just staring into the distance, and stood completely stock still with his hands shoved into his black coat. He also wore matching black trousers and black shoes. At that moment, Prudence could hear footsteps coming her way, when she turned around she saw John walking towards her with his hands in his pocket. "Who is that man?" Prudence asked pointing towards the man in the black coat. John followed Prudence's finger and pointed at him as well as he said "That man, is The Fool On The Hill."


	3. Chapter 3: Eleanor Rigby

Sauntering up the hill with Prudence in tow, John made his way towards the man dressed in black. He still remained completely stock still as John appeared beside him, "Right ok, here we go; and a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" And with that John tapped the man twice on the shoulder, but still the man continued looking into the distance. "Hmm, that usually works" John said thinking deeply to himself, resting his hand on his chin. Prudence gave John a strange look as he was doing this, "Ah! This might work!" John exclaimed and he took his position next to the man once again and this time said the words "And a one, and one, and one is three!" Again he tapped the man twice on the shoulder. Startled, the man who's gaze was directed at the bright yellow Sun found himself turning immediately in the direction of the person who had just tapped him.

"Cor blimey John, I didn't see you there!" The man said as the shock appeared on his face.

"Yeah and Merry Crimbo to you an' all Paul." John said as he rest his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Is it that time of year again?"

"It can be if you want it to be, in my life I've been known to witness a Summer when it was supposed to be Winter here in Pepperland, maybe once, maybe twice, maybe even three times."

"Really? It all looks the same to me... Ey up, who's this little child?" Paul asked pointing in the direction of Prudence.

John explained that she came along for the tour on the Magical Mystery Tour bus but all he knew for sure was that her name was Prudence from the letter she had received. Prudence gave a shy smile towards Paul which he returned and greeted her with a wave.

Paul then postioned himself so that he was looking at both John and Prudence "Oh, I see Johnny, well Prudence I'm surprised you don't know who I am, I mean, your mother should know. My name's Paul, pleased to greet you."

Just as Paul had finished his sentence a distant sound was travelling towards them at quite a speed, it was the Mystery Tour bus coming to stop right by them. "Wait, I thought we were taking a shortcut, why is the bus coming here again?" Prudence questioned the two men. "Just look over there, little child" John pointed towards a sign by what appeared to be a very colourful road. The sign read:

Church Of Eleanor Rigby

Just Up Ahead

"See, I told you, even the sign says its just up ahead." John said smiling to himself. Prudence was so mystified by all of this, she couldn't believe that such a place existed. One moment she was on a tour bus, the next she was in a place full of hills and now she was almost at the Church Of Eleanor Rigby. She began to think that time wasn't even something the laws of nature could control here in Pepperland.

Quickly the three all got on the bus and took their seats, Jolly Jimmy picked up his microphone and spoke into it so all the passengers could hear "Well, well, well, boys and girls are you ready to finally go to the haunted church of Eleanor Rigby? You are? Well then, lets get going!"

Outside of Prudence's window all of the brightly coloured skies and hills seemed to blur until they became a jumble of colours and shapes, because of this imagery Prudence thought they were moving very fast but when she looked around at the other passengers they seemed to just be casually taking in all of the things that were happening outside, almost as if the bus was moving at a normal speed and yet everything around them was moving at a very, very fast pace. She turned to look at Paul who was sitting on her right on the opposite row of chairs. He saw her turn to look at him with a very complexed look on her face. "Don't worry, this is all normal." He said with a smile. What an understatement a _very_ big understatement, Prudence thought. This was the furthest point from anything being normal.

At that moment Paul gestured towards her window almost as if to say "Look where we are." All the coloured skies had been replaced with dark clouds and there were gravestones sitting atop what used to be the hills Prudence saw earlier. As the people made their way off the bus, Jolly Jimmy took the liberty of leading them up to the front door of the church. "Ah, here we are, the Church Of Eleanor Rigby! Let's see who's in..." Jolly Jimmy then turned away from the passengers and looked towards the door, as he did this he slowly raised his hand to knock on the giant wooden doors. After knocking he took a step back and waited. The door slowly creaked open and standing at the doorway was a woman dressed all in black, clearly she was a nun of the church. "Hello and welcome, I am Lady Madonna and this is the Church Of Eleanor Rigby and yes it is indeed very much haunted." The sad look on her face only seemed to worry Prudence, the thought of coming here made her nervous but to hear someone working for the church actually confessing that there indeed was a ghost only terrified her even more. Paul seemed to sense this and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

John then made his way from where Paul and Prudence were in the crowd all the way to the front and grabbed Lady Madonna's attention. "Ok, so who in Pepperland runs this place?" The young lady turned her attention to him "I think it'd be better if you came in first.." With that she turned and walked inside the church, "Well then everyone! Just follow me!" Jolly Jimmy motioned for everyone to follow him in.

As they stepped inside Lady Madonna pointed towards a man who seemed to be a priest standing by the altar with his back turned towards them. "There.." She said, "That is Father McKenzie, he was the man who held the service for the death of Eleanor Rigby.." John fell back into step with Paul and Prudence and immediately their attention was caught by all these people sitting alone on the church benches, "Aaahhh, look at all the lonely people!" John and Paul said in unison. Paul directed a look at Lady Madonna and asked "Where do they all come from?" Looking at Paul she replied "Anywhere usually, these lonely people have appeared and have asked for Father McKenzie's blessing but because he was so saddened by Eleanor's death and burial he does not bless anyone. He even guards his socks in the night when there's nobody there as he believes that if he continues to bless people he will be haunted even more by her ghost."

John and Paul both nodded, then Paul thought of another question, "If that's so, then, where do they all belong?" Lady Madonna seemed perplexed by the question but answered nevertheless, "Anyone who wanders into the church is taken in by us and we give them the best hospitality, but it seems that they still feel the lonliness that they had when they first walked in." John and Paul took in the surroundings of the bleak looking church, they were surprised a place like this existed here being that it was the least colourful place they had ever seen. As John looked around he noticed someone was missing, Prudence seemed to have disappeared from right under their noses. When John realised the situation he immediately grabbed Paul by his shoulder "Paul, where did Prudence go?! Did you see her? She's just disappeared!" Paul was struck by fear as he looked all around them "That's strange, I could've sworn she was just here.. I saw her standing there." Paul pointed to a space where no-one was standing now and John looked in that direction.

"Alright, let's go and try to find Prudence" John said to Paul still holding his shoulder, Paul nodded and they set off away from the crowd of passengers. As they made their way through hallways and dark rooms and corridors, they finally found a little girl wandering on her own. "Prudence!" John called out, the girl stopped in her tracks and made her way back towards the two. "Hey, you shouldn't run off like that, you know." Paul said as he knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry.. it's just that I heard a sound coming from over there." John and Paul looked towards a barely visible door and looked at each other. John spoke first:

"Over there?"

"Over there." Paul replied.

"Over there?" They both said to Prudence.

Prudence nodded, John and Paul exchanged glances once again and said at the same time, "Over there."

The three of them crept their way up to the door and with Prudence taking the lead she slowly opened the door…

A scream erupted from each of them as they all fell to the floor with a thud, "It's.. It's…. It can't be.. IT'S ELEANOR RIGBY" they all exclaimed.


End file.
